


Bold, Wiggly Lines

by Avengers_Whore



Series: A Little Color Called Life [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Deaths, College, Fluff and Angst, Harley Keener is a Stark, Harley Stark, Kinda, M/M, Parties, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Precious Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sick Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “You act like you’re not going to be supervised by an adult,” Harley said, cuffing the younger’s ear and smirking when the omega yelped. Since Tony was incredibly young to be in college, they’d put him in Harley’s apartment. The alpha would be able to watch out for him and since they were actually siblings, he wouldn’t be bothered by Tony going into heat.“Why do you have to crush my dreams like that?”





	Bold, Wiggly Lines

“Yer not pregnant again, are ya? Because I really think three genius kids is enough for one lifetime,” Bucky said, frowning when he pressed a hand to Steve’s forehead and felt how hot he was. Steve whimpered softly and curled up into a tight ball under the blanket.

“Think I got Petey’s cold,” the omega mumbled, his voice sounding raspy and nasally.

“Shit, that’s not good,” the alpha said, frowning further. He got up and went into their adjoining their bathroom to get some medicine for his mate.

“Mama, mama!” Peter called as he burst into their bedroom, followed closely by Tony. Bucky swore softly and went back into the room just in time to see both of their pups climb up into their nest. Steve whined loudly which halted the younger omegas in their tracks.

“Mama, you okay?” Tony asked quietly, frowning as he got closer and saw the blond’s flushed face. He tried to purr comfortingly and laid down against the omega’s back.

“Your mama’s sick, baby boy,” Bucky murmured, walking over and ruffling the brunet’s curls. He then helped Steve sit up and take the medicine, nuzzling his mate comfortingly.

“Did I get you sick?” Peter asked quietly, wringing his hands together nervously.

“It’s not your fault, baby,” the blond told him quietly, reaching over and caressing his youngest’s cheek. The little brunet nodded his head slowly and purred, leaning into his mother’s touch.

“Alright, you two, go get ready for school,” Bucky said, smiling when both boys scrambled out of the nest and out of the room. The alpha nuzzled his mate again, pressing loving kisses all over his flushed and sweaty face.

“Stop,” Steve whined, his face scrunching up. He squirmed out of his alpha’s hold and curled back up under the blankets. “Go make breakfast for the boys and get them to school. Tones has a test today.”

“I know, I know. Get some more rest, punk,” Bucky murmured, pressing one more kiss to Steve’s temple before leaving the nest once more.

Over the next few days, the house got more and more distressed the longer that Steve was sick. Tony was always irritable and defensive, his anxiety through the roof when it was usually quite manageable. Peter was constantly on the brink of tears, ready to cry at any given moment for any reason at all.

Bucky was losing his mind.

“I don’t want oatmeal,” Tony growled on the fourth morning.

“Tony, cinnamon oatmeal is _literally_ your favorite thing for breakfast. I even put strawberries in it,” the alpha told him, his arms crossed over his chest.

“That doesn’t mean I want it!”

“Would you stop being a brat for five minutes? Yer 12 years old, Anthony Barnes.”

Peter’s lip wobbled as he watched the other two brunets argue, tears gathering in his eyes. He started to wail once Tony had thrown the bowl of oatmeal at their father, the loud crash startling the 5-year-old.

“Anthony Edward Barnes,” Bucky growled, immediately picking Peter up and starting to bounce him. He rumbled as he tried to soothe him, fixing a glare on the older boy. “You are grounded. Clean up your mess and then go to your room ‘til I’m ready to deal with you.”

Tony glared right back at his father, unshed tears in his own eyes before he huffed and started stomping around like a child. He picked up the broken bowl and cleaned up the oatmeal before stomping up the stairs to his room, slamming the door. Peter cried out again at the loud sound, clinging onto his daddy.

“What the hell is going on out here?” Steve snapped as he came down the stairs, a blanket wrapped around him. The omega was no longer feverish but he was still stuffed up and exhausted most of the time.

“I don’t know! You’d think I couldn’t raise our two pups with the way they’ve fallen apart without you,” Bucky told him, sighing softly as he continued to soothe Peter. “This one cries at every little thing and the other one is living in a constant state of teen angst and he’s not even a teenager yet!”

Steve gave him the most unimpressed look and walked over, taking Peter from the alpha and pointing up the stairs with a growl. The alpha winced slightly and nodded his head, walking over to the stairs. The blond omega rolled his eyes and nuzzled his pup, sitting down at the table and starting to feed the boy his oatmeal.

Bucky sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair before he gently knocked on Tony’s bedroom door and opened it, looking inside. The pre-teen was laid out on his bed with his head under a pillow. Dum-E was next to the foot of the bed, gently picking at the pup’s feet to cheer him up.

“Tones,” the alpha murmured softly, walking over to the brunet and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Hey, I’m sorry, kiddo. I know mama bein’ sick is stressing you out.”

Tony whined quietly from under the pillow and the alpha picked it up, tossing it further down the bed. The pre-teen’s hair was all disheveled and tangled and there were tear tracks on his cheeks. He sniffled and looked up at the older brunet, looking absolutely miserable.

“Oh hon,” Bucky said, pulling the boy up and into his arms. He leaned back against the headboard and rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head.

“You hate me,” Tony cried, clinging onto the alpha and sobbing. “Y-You never yell and you never call me a brat!”

“I don’t hate you, baby boy, I love you so much. I got a little angry but that doesn’t mean I hate you,” the older brunet told him firmly, pulling him back so he can look him in the eyes. “Yer my pup and that will always be enough for me to love you with everything I have.”

“I love you too daddy,” Tony whimpered, tucking his face against his father’s neck and breathing in the familiar alpha smell. Bucky rumbled happily and got up, taking the pre-teen with him still in his arms. The pup was far too big to be carried around now but that didn’t stop him as he carried him down the stairs.

“There’s my other boy,” Steve purred when they came into the kitchen, smiling tiredly. Peter was dozing on his chest, his hands clutching his mother’s shirt.

“Mama,” Tony said, smiling and squirming out of Bucky’s grip. He wrapped his arms around the blond omega and purred happily, nuzzling him. “Missed you, mama.”

“I’ve been in the bedroom the whole time! It’s not like I was under quarantine, guys,” the blond told them incredulously. He kissed the older pup’s cheek with a sigh when the boy refused to let go.

-

“Okay, kiddo, that’s everything,” Bucky announced, setting the last storage bin on the floor by the bed. They’d just finished unloading all of Tony’s belongings into his new room at MIT, a four hour drive from their home in New York. The 14-year-old was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest, looking proud and satisfied.

“You act like you’re not going to be supervised by an adult,” Harley said, cuffing the younger’s ear and smirking when the omega yelped. Since Tony was incredibly young to be in college, they’d put him in Harley’s apartment. The alpha would be able to watch out for him and since they were actually siblings, he wouldn’t be bothered by Tony going into heat.

“Why do you have to crush my dreams like that?”

“Because it’s bad enough you’re 4 hours from home,” Steve grouched, wrapping his arms around the brunet and squeezing him tightly. “This was the deal for you going to college at 14.”

“I know, but I’m gonna be fine, I promise,” Tony mumbled, hugging his mother back. He buried his face in the older omega’s neck and breathed his familiar scent in.

“Can I live here, too?” Peter asked loudly, putting his hands on his hips and pouting.

“Sorry, Petey, you’re not old enough yet,” Tony told him, letting go of Steve and walking over to his little brother. The youngest omega continued to pout while the older knelt down in front of him. “You gotta stay home and protect mama and daddy since me and Harls aren’t there. Can you do that?”

“I guess,” Peter mumbled, hugging onto his brother. “But you ‘n Morgan aren’t there.”

“Tell you what, Petey. If you wanna see us, all you gotta do is pick up the phone and call us, okay? We’ll do our best to come see you whenever you want,” Harley told him, kneeling next to Tony and ruffling Peter’s curls.

“Okay,” the young omega said, smiling and hugging both of his older brothers.

“Alright, Petey, we gotta go. You have Ned’s birthday party tomorrow, remember?” Steve said, smiling at his youngest. “We gotta get him a present and a card.”

“Okay, mama. Bye Tones, bye Harls!”

“Bye baby brother,” Tony murmured, kissing the top of his head.

“Bye Pete,” Harley said, tapping the pup’s chin affectionately.

Bucky and Steve hugged Tony and Harley before leaving with Peter. Both of them watched them go before starting to unpack all of the omega’s belongings and putting them in their places.

“You excited to start college?” Harley asked once they’d finished, both boys plopping down on the couch with a pizza.

“Yeah. I’m already starting off with two majors but the plan is to have, like, at least 5 masters by the time I’m done here,” Tony told him happily, taking a bite of his pizza.

“Jesus Tones. Electrical and mechanical engineering are tough enough, what the hell else do you want?”

“Physics, definitely. Mathematics. And maybe bioengineering just for fun,” the brunet told him with a shrug. “The first two are gonna be doctorates, actually, I don’t know about the last three. Probably just masters.”

“Ambitious little fucker,” the blond alpha muttered, chuckling. He grabbed his beer off of the coffee table and took a swig.

“Let me have a sip.”

“Hell to the no. Mom and pops would kill me and you’re only 14.”

“Killjoy,” the omega muttered.

His brother kicked him lightly before turning on Netflix and finding a show for them to binge.

-

Tony typed away at the computer, his eyes focused intently on the screen with his protection goggles pushed up onto his head. He was covered in oil and grease and his hair was in all directions, making him look like the crazy scientist he actually was. He’d been working on his robotics project all day but now he was focusing on his AI programming.

He yawned before continuing his coding, scanning all of the work he’d done so far to make sure he hadn’t made any mistakes yet. He blinked when a hand started waving in front of his face, drawing him out of his concentration.

“Tony, it’s 3 in the morning. It’s time for bed,” Harley said, frowning down at his little brother. The alpha looked exhausted as he stood by the omega and Tony briefly felt a flash of guilt for making his brother come get him so late at night.

“Yeah, okay, just let me save my work,” the brunet told him with a sigh. He looked everything over one more time before saving it and shutting it all down. He got up, gave a brief pat to Dum-E who beeped happily, and then followed Harley out of the labs. He started falling asleep halfway to the apartment and the alpha ended up throwing the omega over his shoulder.

He tossed the brunet into his bed, pulled his shoes off, and then tossed the blanket over him. Morgan hopped up on the bed and curled up by Tony’s feet, her tail still wagging. Harley scratched behind the dog’s ears and then went off to bed.

By the time the morning rolled around, Tony and Morgan were already up and gone from the apartment which drew a sigh from Harley. The older boy took a shower before his first class of the day.

Meanwhile Tony was back in the labs working on his robotics project. Morgan was laying in her doggie bed he’d put in there under his worktable, her vest and leash hanging up next to her. He dug deep into the engine he was working on, his hands and arms coated in oil and grease.

“Morning Tony,” Hope called as she came into the lab, easily ignoring the loud music playing. “Did you even sleep last night?”

“Eh, like 3 hours. Been here since 6,” the omega told her, pulling on a couple of wires and reworking them together.

“Crazy kid,” the beta woman muttered, rolling her eyes fondly. She went over and looked over his work curiously. “Pretty great work though.”

“I was 8 when I built Dum-E. This is nothing for me,” Tony told her proudly, grabbing a towel and wiping his hands off. He checked the time and grimaced slightly. “I need to get to class.”

“My recommendation? Take a shower first,” Hope told him, patting his shoulder before heading over to her own worktable. “You stink.”

“You’re so wonderful to me. Really boost my self-esteem,” he said dryly. He grabbed his spare clothes from his work table and ran off to the lab showers to rinse off quickly. He was back in 10 minutes, whistling for Morgan. The dog came out from under the table and stretched with a yawn.

The omega quickly put her vest on and attached her leash before grabbing his bag and rushing off to class with Morgan right on his heels, happy to go for a run after sleeping for so long. They made it to his class just in time and hurried to his seat. He scratched behind the dog’s ears affectionately before pulling his textbooks and laptop out. Even halfway through his first semester, he still tried to be on time to all of his classes. He was on the fast track for his degrees, he couldn’t afford to miss a class.

Literally.

Halfway through the class, he heard a few of the others murmuring about a party at one of the frat houses. He listened carefully, one ear on the lecture and the other on the group of alphas behind him.

A party sounded like fun.

-

Tony made his way through the party, the bass of the music a heavy thump all around him. Luckily there were no flashing lights or anything to cause a seizure since he’d left Morgan at the apartment. Harley had said he’d be in the library all night studying.

He grabbed a red cup filled with _something_ and took a sip, cringing at the bitter taste and the burn as it went down his throat. He shrugged slightly and took another, finding it went down easier the second time.

He made his way back out into the main hall where most of the people were, the whole house filled with the scent of alphas, omegas, and betas. He even caught a heavy dose of pheromones in the air which left him just a little breathless.

Tony finished his first cup and found another, his head already starting to feel fuzzy. Soon enough he found himself involved in several drinking games - beer pong, king’s cup, etc. A group of other omegas and some betas cheered him on when he bonged a tall can of beer.

The brunet was wasted.

And then he found himself trapped against a wall by an alpha. Large hands on his hips, alcohol breathed into his face, a broad body pressed up against his small, lithe one.

“Such a pretty, lil O…” the alpha rumbled happily, moving a hand down to cup his ass and squeeze. Tony whimpered softly, too drunk off his ass to really think about what was happening. But he knew it felt wrong.

He put his hands against the alpha’s chest and tried to clumsily push but the strange alpha wouldn’t budge. His scent stayed right up in his nose, rancid and unfamiliar to him which distressed him greatly.

“Get off of him,” someone growled before the alpha was dragged off and replaced with a tall, lithe alpha with black hair. A broad, blond omega was with him. The omega supported him while the new alpha snarled at the stranger who’d been up close and personal with the brunet.

“Do not worry, new friend, we shall get you out of here. My name is Thor,” the blond told him cheerily, a big smile on his face. Tony looked up at him with a confused furrow in his brow.

“Um...T-Tony,” the brunet murmured, slurring slightly. He leaned against the taller omega.

“It is good to meet you, Tony. Do you live here on campus?”

“The, uh...the ‘pertments.”

“Very good! Let us go. Come along, brother!” Thor called, drawing the lithe alpha’s attention. The dark-haired man followed after them with one last growl at the stranger. Together Thor and his brother managed to get Tony back to the apartments and figure out which one he was living in.

The dark-haired alpha knocked on the door firmly and Harley almost immediately yanked it open, his lips curled back in the beginnings of a snarl. When he saw Tony leaning against Thor, he ushered them inside and took his brother from the broad omega.

“What the hell happened?” Harley demanded once his brother was safely laid out on the couch.

“We found him getting _fondled_ by some frat boy at a party,” Thor’s brother snapped irritably.

“Loki…” Thor warned softly, giving his brother a look. Loki sniffed haughtily and crossed his arms over his chest.

“He was _where?_” Harley exclaimed angrily.

“You did not know?” Thor asked cautiously. “He is your brother, yes? How could you not know?”

“Well obviously he went behind my back, the brat.”

“Is he even old enough to be here?”

“He’s 14 but the kid’s a genius, I swear. He just makes stupid ass decisions sometimes,” the blond alpha told them, sighing as he looked Tony over. “Thank you for bringing him home.”

“‘Twas not a problem at all,” Thor said happily. Loki huffed and snatched Tony’s phone from his jacket pocket. He opened it up - no password, really? - and added his and Thor’s numbers into the device.

“You will have him text us to let us know he is alright,” the tall alpha ordered before he set the phone down and left swiftly. Thor smiled sheepishly, apologized for his brother’s rudeness, and then went after him.

“Harley?” Tony whispered, gathering the elder’s attention. “Are you mad at me?”

Harley sighed softly and sat down on the coffee table, rubbing his hands over his face exasperatedly.

“No, Tones, not mad. Just disappointed, I guess.”

“I’m sorry. Please don’t tell mama, or daddy,” the omega pleaded, brown eyes wide and filled with tears. “M-Mama will flip and he’ll make me come home ‘til I’m older. Please don’t tell.”

“Tony…” the alpha trailed off when his little brother whimpered pitifully. “Fuckin- fine, alright? I won’t tell mom and pops. But you swear to me right now you won’t pull this shit again, got it?”

“I promise. Thanks, Harls,” Tony whispered, smiling tiredly. He held his arms up to the older and made grabby hands. Harley rolled his eyes but picked the younger up and carried him to his bedroom.

“Dumbass,” the blond said fondly, kissing his forehead. He pulled his shoes off and threw a blanket over him while Morgan made herself comfortable up against the brunet’s back.

-

“Harley, did you finish packing yet?” Tony called as he walked into the apartment, Morgan on his heels. He was carrying bags of takeout for the two to munch on while they drove back to New York for winter break. He unclipped Morgan’s leash and vest before he looked up and found his brother laid out on the couch. He frowned when he saw the empty whiskey bottle on the floor next to him.

“Harls?”

A grunt in response. The omega walked over, setting the bags on the coffee table. He got down on his knees and moved the bottle away. He grew even more concerned when he saw the tear tracks all over the alpha’s red face. He was definitely unconscious. Tony pulled out his phone and called his mom, biting his lip nervously.

“Tony!” Steve greeted happily, purring loudly. “Are you and Harley on your way yet?”

“M-Mama, Harley’s passed out on the couch. I walked in and there’s an empty whiskey bottle and his face is all red and he was crying, I don’t know what’s wrong,” the brunet whimpered into the phone, reaching out to try and shake his brother awake.

“Take a deep breath, Tony, it’s alright. Daddy’s gonna drive up and get you both, okay?” Steve said, his voice calm and reassuring in Tony’s ear. “The most important part is to make sure Harley stays on his side, okay? Can you do that, sweetheart?”

“Y-Yeah, I can.”

“Good boy. If he wakes up, make sure he drinks some water.”

“Okay. Thanks mama,” Tony murmured, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

“You’re welcome, baby boy. Daddy will be there in a couple of hours,” Steve told him. The pair said their goodbyes and Tony hung up, putting his phone back in his pocket. Luckily Harley was already on his side so he didn’t have to move the heavy alpha at all, just watch him.

A few hours went by quietly before Harley grunted and slowly woke up. He started to look green so Tony quickly grabbed the nearby trash can and shoved it under his brother’s head just in time to catch his puke. The omega purred soothingly and rubbed the blond’s back.

After a few minutes, the vomiting turned to dry heaving and Tony took the chance to go get a glass of water.

“Drink,” he ordered firmly, pressing the glass to Harley’s mouth and carefully tipping it. Harley took the glass from him and started to drink on his own, giving the omega a weary look. He downed half of the glass before setting it on the coffee table and sitting up with a groan.

“Piss off, Tony,” Harley growled when the omega moved to sit next to him. The blond got up and stumbled into the kitchen, yanking open the fridge to grab a beer. Tony frowned and hurried over, snatching the bottle from him before he could open it.

“I think you’ve had enough for one night,” the younger told him.

“Give it back, Tony, this isn’t funny,” the alpha snarled, reaching to snatch the bottle back.

“I’m not being funny! You finished off that whole bottle of whiskey by yourself, I found you passed out on the couch!” Tony exclaimed, keeping the beer out of reach. “What the hell’s wrong with you?”

“None of your damn business, give it back!”

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Bucky growled as he walked into the kitchen, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked over his two boys. “Tony, go get your things and put ‘em down in the car. I’ll deal with this one.”

“Okay, daddy,” Tony said, handing the beer to the older brunet as he passed by. Bucky watched him go before fixing his icy stare on the blond alpha.

“You wanna explain yourself? Have you even had a chance to sober up?”

“I don’t need to say anything to you.”

“The _fuck_ you don’t. Stevie and I entrusted you to take care of your little brother and instead he comes home to find out you drank yourself stupid!” Bucky shouted, a snarl to his words. Harley flinched and looked away from the older alpha’s eyes, cowed by his anger.

“S-Sorry,” the younger whispered, looking at the ground.

“Go pack your shit, grab a bottle of water or three. I don’t care if we have to stop 10 times to let you piss on the way back to New York but you’re going to be sober before Peter sees you,” the brunet growled, stepping out of the way to let the younger pass by him. Harley scurried passed him and went down the hall to his bedroom.

Morgan came over and pressed her muzzle into Bucky’s hand, her tail wagging back and forth happily. The alpha smiled and scratched behind the dog’s ears.

“Come on, Morgan, let’s get your stuff and get you down into the car,” the brunet murmured, walking over to grab the dog’s vest, leash, and her bed from behind the couch. He grabbed her bowls and food next and then led the way down to the car.

Tony was already waiting in the running car, all of his things shoved into the trunk as neatly as possible. He smiled when Bucky opened the door and let Morgan hop in, rubbing his hands all over the dog’s head and neck.

“You alright, kiddo?”

“Yeah, daddy. I was just surprised,” the omega told him softly, smiling at the alpha. Bucky rumbled happily and kissed the teen’s cheek before shutting the door and getting in the driver’s seat. They waited for a couple more minutes before Harley appeared with his bags, opening the trunk and shoving everything inside before getting in the passenger seat next to Bucky.

-

“Go on inside, Tony, Petey and yer mama are probably making cookies,” Bucky said, smiling at Tony in the rearview mirror. The omega nodded his head and got out of the car with Morgan, shutting the door behind him. The pair of alphas were silent until the younger disappeared into the house.

“Are you gonna yell at me again?” Harley asked quietly, still looking out the window.

“Is that what it’s gonna take? Are you gonna talk to me if I yell at you?”

The blond alpha shrugged lightly and looked down at his hands, taking a deep, shuddering breath. The older watched him quietly, watched the tears build up in his eyes, watched the repressed sobs.

“I-I got a call this morning, after Tony left for his classes. It was Jarvis and he- he said-” Harley choked out, the unshed tears falling down his cheeks finally. “He said that my parents were in an accident, that Howard was fucking drunk and my mom was in the car- they ran into- into a tree, or whatever.”

“Harls,” Bucky murmured, reaching over and pulling the blond into his side. He rumbled soothingly, listening to the younger cry into his shoulder.

“I-I don’t give a fuck about Howard, he can go to hell, but my mom...I’m gonna miss her so much, pops, I don’t know what to do,” the young alpha cried, clinging onto the older man. “And now I have to do something about the goddamn company because I know I’m still in his will.”

“Hey. You do it by yourself for, what 4 years? And then you bring Tony in. You run the company together with your little brother,” Bucky told him with a smile, rubbing his back. Harley pulled back and looked up at the brunet with a furrow in his brow.

“I can do that?”

“You’re the CEO, Harley, you control the majority of the stocks now. You can pretty much do whatever you want.”

The blond nodded his head slowly and wiped at his eyes, sniffling softly.

“And hey,” Bucky murmured after a moment. “Yer not alone, Harls. You still have me and Stevie, Tony and Peter. We’re yer family, you knucklehead. And don’t forget about Jarvis of course.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Harley murmured, smiling softly. “Are we good?”

“We’re good so long as Tony never finds you on the verge of alcohol poisoning again. Now get your shit inside and go see if those three omegas have finished the cookies,” the brunet said, smiling as the younger scrambled out of the car. He grabbed his bags and ran inside, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot even begin to express how much all of your love has really inspired me to keep this series going. My original idea was a one-shot with an emotionally-absent Tony who got adopted. I never expected for it to flourish into this awesome series that has gained so much love and attention and I cannot thank all of you enough for your support! You all mean so much to me!
> 
> As of the end of this fic:  
Harley is 21 years old  
Tony is 14 years old  
Peter is 7 years old
> 
> Yes they are all 7 years apart and yes this was accidental on my part 😂


End file.
